cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashley Goldman
Ashley Nicole Goldman (born October 25, 1996) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Dethrone Wrestling, where she competes under her real name Ashley Goldman. Early Life Born and raised in Windermere, FL, Goldman is of American, British, Jamaican, and Kittitian decent and is the daughter of the British-American businessman Marcus Goldman I and the Kittitian-American lawyer Jennifer Harvey-Goldman. The youngest of three Ashley was spoilt from a young age, raised by successful and loving parents she never had to struggle for anything. However, this did not stop Ashley from working extremely hard for everything she earned. Like both her siblings before her she graduated valedictorian of her class, she was a four-sport varsity athlete (Basketball, Track and Field, Cheerleading, and Soccer). Never to be overdone by any of her siblings she was President of the Student Council, National Honors Society, National Art, Science, English, and Math Honors Societies. She attended the University of Florida on a Full-Ride Athletic scholarship for their NCAA Division 1 Basketball Team from 2015-2017 before transferring to Stetson University to pursue a business management degree. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling Training (2017-2018) After quitting basketball Ashley would find herself in need of a physical challenge to keep her in shape. While accompanying her brother to one of his wrestling school sessions, she was approached by the Head-Trainer of the Art of Wrestling Academy Daniel Carter about potentially training to become a wrestler herself. She took him up on his offer of a few free classes and quickly discovered her passion for pro-wrestling. A natural athlete Ashley would take to wrestling very quickly and her background in the arts would also heavily impact her style and character, molding her natural stage presence into absolute self-confidence. Ashley would become very close friends with two other female students at the academy Angelica and Amaya and together they would begin competing under the short-lived stable name of The Queendom. In August of 2017, Ashley would travel to the UK to train under Melisha Erickson before traveling to Japan to train under Mariko Morita, the contrast between the technical grounded style of the UK and the striking emphasis of the Japanese style of wrestling enabled Ashley to construct a balanced and well-rounded wrestling style. She also would spend a brief period in Mexico to study the Lucha Libre style but due to prior obligations, she had to return to the US only allowing to thoroughly study the fundamentals of Lucha Libre. Debut (May 2018) Ashley would make his professional debut on May 16, 2018, at CFPW House Show in a winning effort against Bellatrix London. She would go on to compete on the Florida Independent Circuit before branching off and returning to the UK for her first job with an established promotion. Three Lions Wrestling (2018) Ashley was publicly named General Manager of Three Lions wrestling July 20th, 2018 on their first TV episode. She opened the show by stating honored and humbled she was as well as how excited she was to be apart of the Three Lions family. As one of the General Managers Ashley answers to the CEO Neil Windass, she heads the finance, marketing, and talent relation departments, she doesn't have a formal role as a booker, however, her opinions and inputs do often carry weight due to her respected standing in the company. Ashley served as General Manager for Three Lions up until the company's closure, although she herself was not involved in the final decision to close the company she was one of the first to be made aware of the situation. Today In CAW (2018-Present) Ashley would begin funding a joint venture with her long-time friend and Wrestling Journalist Phil Nelson called Today In CAW. The company primarily reviews wrestling shows/events and occasionally covers wrestling news with goals of producing more types of content in the future, Ashley is one of the writers working for the company and as Co-Owner is responsible for the direction and most decisions made by and for the company. Dethrone Wrestling (2018-Present) Ashley was signed to New York-based promotion Dethrone Wrestling November 6th, 2018. She has been competing regularly on untelevised house shows awaiting her televised debut. The promotion announced that her first televised match on November 16th, 2018 where she is slated to face Rita Viper. Personal Life Ashley primarily resides in Windermere, FL with her brother Marcus and is an avid fan of the Orlando City SC as well as the Miami Heat and Miami Dolphins. She has one sister and a brother, her sister Derelyn is 7 years older (28) and her brother Marcus is 1 year older (23). They are all very close and are very supportive of one another, Derelyn is a Harvard Law-educated cooperate lawyer and Marcus is a pro wrestler and full-time student at Stetson University's College of Law. Ashley is very close with her both of her parents and often visits them on weekends and speaks with them every day on the phone. Ashley graduated with her MBA from Stetson University, a Bachelors from the University of Florida in Business Finance as well as a second Bachelors Degree in Accounting from Stetson University. She currently has said that she has no plans to quit wrestling but she is in line to inherit her father's company of which she is currently the CFO and when that day comes she will most likely hang up her boots for good. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Sit-Out Butterfly Facebuster (2018-Present) ** Arm-Trapped Crossface (2018-Present) ** 450 Splash (2018-Present) * Signature Moves ** Kneeling Superkick ** Double Knee Facebreaker ** Snap German Suplex ** Moonsault ** Roundhouse Kick * Tag Teams/Stables ** The Queendom (W/Amaya Miraj and Angelica Black) (2017-2018) * Nicknames ** The Golden Princess * Entrance Themes ** Dua Lipa - New Rules (Instrumental) (2018-Present) ** Kiiara - Gold (Instrumental) (2018) External Links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:PS4